


The Turning of Stiles Stilinski

by petvampire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petvampire/pseuds/petvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes an anchor to draw you back from the edge of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turning of Stiles Stilinski

It’s easier than he thinks, dying. Stiles has always assumed it will be painful - he knows all the things a body does before life completely leaves it, knows every scientific detail of how death occurs. But it’s peaceful, almost. Serene. He feels the bite, yes, but after that it’s just… A blur, and quiet.

There is no white light, but he does see, in the distance, his mom’s face. It makes him lose whatever fear he has and turn towards her, in utter calm acceptance.

He’s ready.

Then there is a sound, quiet in the back of his mind as if far away. A wolf howling, low and long and mournful; it is the voice of the lone wolf, one without a pack, without _anything_. Stiles has never been able to distinguish the howl of one werewolf from another before, but this time he knows it.

It’s Derek, howling like he’s mourning something precious, howling like his heart is broken.

And it is that sound that anchors him, that brings him back from so close to death he’s already started to go cold. Eyelids flutter, and when they rise, his irises are pure wolfish amber, flashing like gold in the moonlight.

He tilts back his head and howls a response, sharp and triumphant.


End file.
